Do secrets stay secret?
by JannyLOVE
Summary: Manny has been keeping a secret from Jay for the past year and half since they broke up in “Ladies Night” that could change his life forever. Will she tell him or will someone else? Meanwhile, Emma has a decision to make when someone returns.Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Summary: Manny has been keeping a secret from Jay for the past year and half since they broke up in "Ladies Night" that could change his life forever. Will she tell him or will someone else? Meanwhile, Emma has a decision to make when someone returns from the army. This is my first fan fiction!!! R&R!!!!

* * *

Do secrets stay secret?

_Flashback _

_(Two months after Jay and Manny broke up in Ladies Night)_

"_Manny, are u ok? You have been in the bathroom for the past 30 minutes. Open up now!!!!!!!!" Emma yelled as she banged on the bathroom door._

_Manny got up for the floor where she has been throwing up for the past 15 minutes and open the door slowly. "Omg Manny, have u been throwing up this whole time? What have you been eating?" Emma said nervously. Manny went back to the toilet and threw up again. Emma helped her and they sat on the floor together side by side._

"_I been like this for the past weeks. I don't know what it is."Manny said sadly. "Maybe you should go see a doctor Manny." Manny sighed, "Yeah you're right. I will go tomorrow." They just there side by side wondering what could be wrong. Minutes passed and thoughts were racing in their minds. Emma just stared at her best friend as she wondering. __**She just said she been throwing up for the past weeks. She has been eating some foods that she normally doesn't eat. O, no can she be? She cannot be pregnant again. **__Manny notice that Emma was staring at her with a scared look on her face. "Em, what's wrong?" Manny was scared about what Emma was going to say. _

_Emma looked in to Manny's eyes and nervously asked, "Manny, when was the last time you had your period?" Manny just looked at Emma as if she was crazy.__** Why is she asking this? I probably just have a stomach virus or something.**__ Manny never consider the fact that she might be pregnant. __**Omg when was the last time I have my period? O no three months ago. This is cannot be happen again. I cannot be pregnant again. What am I going to do? **_

"_Manny, Manny, Manny!!!!!! Earth to Manny!!!!!!!" Emma yelled. Bring back Manny from her thoughts that were going crazy in her mind._

_Manny look at Emma with a scared looked and said nervously, "Em, I have not had my period in three months. What am I going to do? I cannot be a mom. There goes my whole acting career. I won't be able to…." Manny was talking so fast. Emma decided to stop her so she puts her hands up and then one on Manny's shoulder. "Manny, calm down!!! We are not even sure if you are pregnant. Why don't we just go to the drug store and buy you a pregnant test? Then we go from there."_

"_You right. Thank you Emma! I couldn't do this by myself." Manny was truly grateful that she had a best friend like Emma to be there when she need someone so badly. Someone to calm her down before she had a panic attack. _

_Emma help Manny get up from the bathroom floor and they change and got ready to go to the drug store. Thirty minutes later, Manny was already peeing on the stick while Emma waited impatiently outside the bathroom door, pacing back and forth. _

_Manny sat there wondering what she was going to do if she was pregnant. If she was indeed pregnant she was going to keep the baby. She didn't want to go through the same thing again. She looked down at the stick waiting for the verdict. She waited for those three minutes to pass by but they felt like 3 hours as she waited for the decision that could change her life._

_As the bathroom door opens, Emma turns to see Manny's stone cold face as if she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes getting watery by the seconds. Just the look on her face, Emma knew what the verdict was but she still asked "So what is the verdict?"_

"_Em, I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?" Manny said with tears running down her cheek. Emma hugged her and they both sat on the bed in Emma's room. Emma didn't know what to say. She was almost pregnant a couple months ago but luckily she wasn't. So she didn't know how Manny felt._

"_Manny, you are not going to like what I am going to say but you need to go talk to Jay and tell him that he is going to be a father." After the whole ring drama, Manny didn't want anything to do with him. She had cried for three weeks after they broke up wondering why every men she had been with had to hurt her. She didn't even want to hear the name Jay because it would only make her cry and feel the pain in her heart again from the breakup. He was the one for her. The one that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She didn't love Craig, the same way she love Jay. She still cared for Jay but she couldn't trust him. _

_As soon as she heard the name Jay come out from Emma's mouth, her tears start pouring down her cheeks. __**Jay! How am I going to tell him? If I thought I was not ready to be a parent he worst off then me. He even told me how he wanted us to wait until we had been marry for a of couple years to even consider having kids. Great how am I going to tell him! How am I going to get over him now that he has to be part of my life again? Why did this have to happen to me!!!!!**_

"_Em, I am not sure if I want to tell him."Manny said quietly. _

"_I know you two are not together but he has a right to know that he is going to be a father, Manny!"_

"_He told me didn't want children anytime in the near future. How do you think he is going to handle it? He is not going to want to help me with our child." Manny said as her tears continue to fall._

" _Manny, how do you know he is not going to help you? He still loves you even though you two are not together." Emma said trying to calm her down._

_Manny sat there listen to Emma going on about how she need to tell him. __**She right I have to tell him that he is going to be a father. But we cannot be together as a couple. I am going to talk for my baby not for us. **__"Fine, Em I will tell him? I thought you didn't like Jay?_

"_Manny, I saw how happy he made you when you two were together. So I decide to see if we could be friends and we are sort of are. But he has a right to know." Emma tried to explain it to her. Manny got off the bed and walk to the door. "Wish me good luck." Manny turn around with a half hearted smile toward Emma. "Don't worry Manny. Everything will be alright!" Emma smile at her._

"_Yeah right. What world do you live in?" Manny said under her breath. As she drove to Jay's apartment she was trying to figure out how she was going to tell him. It was not going to be pretty._

_(Two hours later, Manny return to Emma's house with tears falling down her cheeks)_

"_Manny, what is wrong? Why are you crying? What did he say?" Emma hugged her as she walked inside and went straight to Emma's room. They both sat on the bed silently. Emma continued to hug her wondering what had happen with Jay. Emma felt useless. She didn't know what to do or say to make her stop crying. _

_Finally Manny said weakly, "I didn't tell him because…" Her tears continue to fall but this is time faster. _

"_Why????" Emma asked nervously._

* * *

_Why did she not tell him? Will she tell him? Come back and find out!!!!!!!_

_So what do you guys thinks? Please review!!!!!!!! Let me know what you like and not like. Also if you have any ideas that you want to happen in the story let me know. Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Guess who is back?

Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story!!!!!!!!! They made my day!!!!! I am trying to fix some of the problems that some of you pointed out like the chatspeak just stay with me. I had some trouble trying to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope you like this chapter. So read and review please!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

Title: Guess who is back?

(Present day)

It was 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning when his alarm clock went off. He opened his eyes and turned to say good morning to his girlfriend but she was not there. She must have gone to work he thought. But he didn't care because today was the day that his best friend was coming back from Iraq. He had called him a week ago out of nowhere to tell him that he was coming back today and he need a ride to his apartment. Of course Jay was happy to give him a ride. Jay got up and went to take a shower. Forty minutes later he grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter and headed out to pick up his friend.

That same morning, Manny was woken up by the sound of her son crying. Jayden was six months old now and he looked more and more like his father every day. Manny rolled over on to her back and put the pillow over her head. She had been stressed out from work and from having to take care of her son that she just wanted to sleep.

She was not able to finish to her first semester of college which disappointed her father and mother. Even though, her father was not happy that Manny was having a baby, he still supported her which came as a total shock to Manny. He told that she was an adult now and she makes her own decisions even though he didn't approve some of them. Her parents help her buy an apartment nearby so they could be close by if she needs them. They wanted her to live with them but there was not enough room her and the baby so they had to get an apartment for her. Emma would live with Manny when she was there on vacation from school so she could help Manny with Jayden. The apartment was exactly the right size for the three of them. It had three rooms: one for Manny, one for Jayden, and one for Emma. Manny was grateful that Emma was there to help her because she didn't think she could do it by herself.

Manny got up and went to the Jayden's room that was straight across from hers. She picked up her baby boy and started rocking him in her arms. "What wrong baby?" She said as he slowly stopped crying.

"I need to get you ready. You're going shopping with mommy today." She said happily as she gave him a kiss on his forehead. Jayden smile as if he knew what she was saying.

Jay watched as troops come out to their friends and family. He started to smile when he saw his best friend coming towards him. Sean was a bit taller and more bulky. He had a white wife beater with blue jeans.

"Sean Cameron, you handsome devil." Jay said as he greeted Sean with a handshake and then a hug.

"How you been, man? It's good to be back." Sean said happily as they walked towards Jay's car and put his luggage in Jay's orange civic.

"Life been crazy, man. It's good to have my wing man back. Now that you're back it is party time." Jay smirked as he drove.

"I see you haven't changed since I left." Sean said as he laughed.

As those words came out of Sean's mouth, Jay smiled turned to a frown. Those words brought him back to the day that she broke up with him. It had been a year and half since they broke up but it still didn't change the way he felt about her even though he tried to deny to himself that he didn't have feeling for her. Sean seemed to notice that Jay's demeanor had changed.

"Jay, you are alright there?" Sean asked worriedly.

Jay put on a fake smile, "Yeah I'm good. So how long are you back for?"

"I am not sure but I am here for a while through."

They arrived at Sean's apartment and went to put his stuff in his room. After they finish they sat on Sean's couch and talked and laughed. Sean was telling him how life was like in Iraq and how much he missed Emma.

"So you're going to try and get Greenpeace back huh?" Jay laughed.

"You know me to well." Sean smirked.

"Bummer time she has a boyfriend."

"Never stop me before."

"And if he tries to stop you."

"She worth fighting for."

"She got you whipped, Sean."

"Shut up, man. And no I am not whipped."

"You were always a sucker for love."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking. I hear about your engagement with Manny. You were pretty smitten if I heard correctly." Sean smile.

Jay felt a pain in his chest when he heard her name. He thought he was over her so he didn't understand why he would feel like this whenever he thought of her or heard her name.

"You heard wrong. How did you know about that anyways?" Jays asked a bit angry.

"Emma told me when she wrote to me but she stopped writing. Manny just told me that you guys broke up and that was it."

"You talk to Manny?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, she and I have been writing to each other since Emma stopped writing to me. So what happen between you too?"

Jay shrugged. "I don't feel like talking about it." Jay said hoping Sean would drop the topic.

"So I let you rag on me about Emma but now we cannot talk about Manny."

"There noting to talk about… Let's go get some grub." Jay said as he got off the couch and walked towards the door.

"Ok, man. But you do know that we are going to talk about it, right?" Sean laughed.

"Whatever, man." Jay laughed it off.

When Manny got back to her apartment that afternoon, she found her boyfriend, Emma and her boyfriend Kelly sitting in the living room talking.

"Hey you guys!" Manny said as she got a sleeping Jayden out of the baby carriage and walked to her boyfriend. "Hey baby," she said as she gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs to put Jayden in his crib.

When she got back downstairs, she sat next to her boyfriend who wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So how was shopping?" he asked.

"It was fun like always. I got Jayden some cute clothes and shoes." Manny said happily.

"Manny, don't you think he already has enough clothes? There is no more room in his closet for these clothes. Where are you going to put them?" Emma said as Manny showed her the clothes she brought. They all laughed.

"My baby can never have enough clothes." Manny said.

"Hey Manny, I am going to go to the Dot and buy something to eat. Do you want anything?" Her boyfriend asked her.

"Yeah just bring me a hamburger and fries." Manny said as she put the clothes back in the bags.

"Hey man, I will go with you. Emma, you want anything?" Kelly asked her.

"No, I am good, baby." Emma said.

"Ok, we will be back soon." The boys said as they walked out the door.

* * *

So what do you think? What going to happen next????? Come back and find out!!!!! Please review!!!!!!! More reviews and I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. All reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: You’re with whom?

**HAPPY HOILDAY EVERYONE!!!!!!!** Sorry for taking a long time to update. I have been busy with college's exams, papers and finals. But I'm on winter break now so I will be updating more often. Especially if I get more **reviews!** So here is Chapter 3 of Do Secrets stay Secret? **READ and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 1- You're with whom?

Jay drove up to the Dot as they were both starving. They walked in and saw Spinner behind the counter filling out some papers.

"Spin, my man, can we get some grub." Jay said as he and Sean stood at the counter.

Spinner looked up and did a double take not believing who was standing in front of him.

"Dude, when did you get back?" Spinner said happily as he came out from behind the counter to met Sean with a hug and a handshake.

"I just got back, today. How have you been, Spin?" Sean said as he looked around the Dot to see that it had not changed since he left.

"Busy with the Dot." Spinner shrugged. "But we need to throw you a welcome home party." He added happily.

"I like your thinking, Spin. So how about it, Seanie?" Jay smirked as he turned towards Sean.

"Yeah, I am up for it. My apartment?" Sean suggested.

"Sounds good. I will invite my girlfriend and some of our old friends like Ellie, Marco and Paige." Spinner said as he went back to finish filling out the paper work he had to do.

"Ok cool, I will talk to Manny and see if she and Emma want to come." Sean said as he looked up at the menu as he was decided what he was going to order.

Spinner chuckled when he hear Sean mention Manny. He looked up at Jay, "You hear that Jay, Manny might be there."

Jay glared at Spinner.

Spinner found amusing how Jay would react whenever Manny was mention. But at the same time he felt bad for him. Spinner knew that Jay still cared for Manny even though he would never admit it. He knew it was hard for Jay to talk about it because he wasn't that type of guy. He would rather get drunk or high than talk about it with someone. But he was able to get Jay to talk to him about her sometimes. He remembered all the time Jay would get drunk and talk about how he missed and loved her and then denial that he said that the next time they would talk about it.

"Am I missing something?" Sean asked as he saw a smirk on Spinner's face and he saw how aggravated Jay looked.

"_NO! CAN WE JUST GET SOME TO EAT_?" Jay said sternly. He was annoyed with everyone bring up Manny when he was trying to forget her.

"Ok. Relax, man. I will have a double bacon cheeseburger with the works." Sean said as he put his hands up to tell Jay to relax then he looked back to Spinner as he placed his order.

"I'll have the same." Jay said as he walked to an empty table still aggravated.

"What's up with him?" Sean said as he watched Jay walk away.

"Manny is still a touchy subject for him. I will tell you more when I take my break in like 10 minutes." Spinner whisper to him making sure Jay wouldn't hear him.

"Ok cool." Sean said as he walk toward the table Jay was sitting at.

They eat and talk as they wait for Spinner to join them. About 15 minutes later Spinner decided to take his break.

"Yo Holly J, I am taking my break. So make yourself useful." Spinner yelled as he took off his apron and walked to where Jay and Sean were. Holly J just ignored him as she continued to talk to Anya.

They all caught with each other lives. Sean told them how his life was like during the war. How he would wake up not knowing if he would be able to see the next day. Spinner told Sean about how he had cancer and was able to beat it. Jay told them of he got a promotion at the Tony's shop. They also planned the welcome home party that they were going to have.

"Ok, so next Friday at your apartment?" Jay confirmed with Sean after they decide when they were going to have the party.

"Yeah at 8." Sean said as he took a sip of his soda.

"So does Emma know you are here?" Spinner asked.

"I don't think so. I told Manny not to tell her." Sean said not knowing if Manny had told her or not.

"I don't know if Jay told you but she has a boyfriend." Spinner told him.

"I did." Jay chimed in.

"Yeah he told me. I just going to play it out and see what happens." He responded slightly sad at the fact that she was with someone else.

"Well good luck." Spinner said as he and Jay laughed.

"So Spin, mind telling me what happen with Jay and Manny because he doesn't want to talk about it?" Sean inquired.

"Can we just drop the topic?" Jay said seriously. He was tired of all the Manny questions. All it did was bring him back to the day she broke up with him and all the heartache he felt about it.

"Ah. Where should I start?" Spinner let out a small laugh.

"How about you don't!" Jay said as he tried to change the topic.

"All I will say is that he screwed up and lost her." Spinner said.

Sean looked over at Jay who had his head down. He was able to see the sadness in his eyes as he heard them talk about her. He had never seen him act like that about a girl before. He sort of felt bad for him so he decided he would drop the subject for now.

They sat there silently for a couple of minute before Spinner finally spoke up.

"So Jay how is Amy?" Spinner asked. He knew this would spark an interest in Sean.

"You are with Amy? The same Amy that went to high school with us? The one that cause Alex to break up with you?" Sean found this very amusing.

"Yeah." Jay said as he lean back on his chair as he looked at his phone to check the time.

"How long have you been going out with her?" Sean continued questioning him.

Jay just shrugged not caring to talk about it.

"They started going out about a month after Manny broke up with him." Spinner added as he noticed that Jay was not going to answer.

"So Jay is settling down with Amy huh?" Sean joked as he tried to get Jay to say something.

"Na she the one that wants to settle down because she _loves_ him." Spinner said.

"But Jay doesn't love her?" Sean asked.

"Please the only person Jay love is…" Spinner said but was cut off by Jay.

"No one. Spin don't you have tables to clean." He said as he pointed to the counter gesturing to Spinner to leave.

"That why I am paying Holly J for. And our boy over here is still in love with Manny." Spinner said as he patted Jay's back.

"So Jay gone soft since I been gone?" Sean laughed.

"I am not in love with her. I have a girlfriend." Jay said sternly trying to convince them that he had no feeling for her.

"Keep telling yourself that." Spinner said.

"I don't understand why you would deny you have still have feeling for her? She a beautiful girl, any guy would be lucky to have her." Sean said seriously.

"Plus she is smokin hot!" Spinner added. Jay glared at him. Spinner just shrugged his shoulder "what it's the truth," he said.

"I'm sure Jane would love to hear that." Jay said as he laughed at how quickly Spinner's smirk disappeared.

He turned his attention back to Sean. "I thought you wanted Greenpeace back?" Jay questioned him.

"Don't worry, man. I don't have feeling like that for Manny. She is only a friend plus I wouldn't do that to you even though you did hook up with Emma come to think about. So it would only be fair right? " Sean said as he mess around with Jay's thought.

"Hey I told you that I was sorry about that. You said you were over it." He said slight unease as the thoughts of Sean hooking up with Manny ran though his mind.

"Yeah I am. I was just messing with you. I wouldn't do that to you or to Emma." Sean said as he and Spinner laughed at how unease Jay became.

"Very funny, Sean." Jay laughed it off.

Spinner looked up at the door as he heard people walking in. When he saw who had just walked in, he started to feel unease. He looked over at Jay and Sean and then back at the person who had just walked in. He knew this was going to start drama.

* * *

Part 2 should be up soon. So what do you think? Who do you think it is? Until next time!!! **Please REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: You’re with whom?

Spinner looked at the door and saw Manny's boyfriend and Kelly walk in. They saw him and walked toward him. Spinner knew this was not going to end well. He knew that Manny had a boyfriend but he had never told Jay about it. He was looking out for his best friend by not telling him that the girl he loved was with another guy. Spinner had only told him that Emma have a boyfriend. He didn't know what to do at that very moment.

"Sean, welcome back. Manny told me you were come back today." Craig said as he walked up to the table. He gave Sean a handshake. "Spinner." He nodded his head to Spinner. Spinner nodded back even though he felt uncomfortable at that moment. "Jay" He greeted coldly. Jay didn't even pay attention to him.

Craig and Kelly pulled over some chairs and sat with them.

"You're with Manny now?" Sean asked curiously. Manny had never mention in the letters that she wrote to him that she had gotten back with Craig.

"Yeah, I'm back with Manny. We have been together for a couple of months now." Craig said happily.

Sean let out a small laugh and then looks over at Jay. He saw how uncomfortable he looked. He sort of felt bad for him.

"O hey this is Kelly. He is Emma's boyfriend." Craig said as he pointed towards Kelly as he introduced him.

Jay looked over at Sean and shook his head as he laugh. Sean also became uncomfortable when he heard that Kelly was Emma's boyfriend. He tried is best to hide the pain he was feeling at that moment.

"I'm Sean. So how long have you been going out with Emma?" He said as he reached out his hand to shakes Kelly's.

"About 4 months. How do you know Emma?" Kelly asked curiously. He didn't remember Emma ever mention Sean's name since he meet her.

"Yeah, Sean. How do you know Emma?" Jay asked smirking. Sean heard Spinner chuckled.

"We have been friends since 7th grade." Sean said as he shot a glared at Jay then at Spinner.

"O. Cool. Sorry I didn't get your name?" Kelly said as he turned to look at Jay.

"Jay." He said as he didn't care to look at him.

"O. You're the guy that left Manny with…" Before he could finish Spinner cut him off.

"With a broken heart." Spinner said as he glared at Kelly. He kicked Kelly's shin as he tried to remind him not to mention anything about Jayden. They all had told Kelly who Jayden's father was and how he didn't know about Jayden. They told him not to mention to anyone that Manny had a baby especially when he was in this town.

Both Jay and Sean look at Spinner and Kelly with a confused face. Jay just shrugged it off and turned toward Craig. Sean continued to look at Spinner who shrugged his arms trying to convince Sean that nothing was up. Sean knew something was up but he was going to ask him right now.

Spinner and Jane were one of few people that helped Manny though the whole pregnancy. Spinner and Jane would take care of Jayden when Manny need a babysitter. Or when she had to go to the doctors one of them would take her. They were there when Jayden was born. They loved Jayden. They felt as if he was their nephew. Spinner and Jane became close friends with Manny almost like brother and sisters. They were the few people she could trust.

Spinner hated seeing Jay and not being able to tell him that he had a wonderful little boy. But he felt that if anyone should tell him it would have to be Manny. They had tried to convince her to talk to him and tell her him but it wouldn't work. She was too stubborn.

"Hey at least I wasn't the guy that left her for a bag of coke. Right, Craig?" Sean heard Jay say to Craig as he turned his attention back to Craig.

"I was different back then. I sober now." Craig said angrily. He hated when people brought up his past drug addiction.

"Sure." Jay said sarcastically. "You don't deserve her, man. You always treat her like shit when you guys are together." Jay said angrily. He didn't know why he was getting piss off. Just the thought of her being with him was making his blood boil.

"And what you think you are better for her? Lying to her. Breaking and entering for a stupid ring. Yeah, she definitely deserves a guy like you, Jay!" Craig said angrily almost yelling out the last sentence.

"It not a stupid ring, Coke head. I wasn't one that cheated on her twice. First with Ashley and then Ellie. Who's going to be next? Paige?" Jay fired backed.

"You're just jealous that she with me and not with you." Craig retorted.

"Are you sure you're not on coke right now because that the stupidest thing I ever heard. Why would be jealous of a **wannabe** rock star." Jay said as he got into Craig's face.

"Ok this is enough. Craig, Kelly, I think your order is ready." Spinners said sternly trying to end this fight between them before punches were thrown. He got up and gestured Craig and Kelly to go to the counter to get their food.

"Fine, we are leaving. So you coming to Manny's tomorrow?" Craig asked Sean as he and Kelly got up from their chairs.

"Yeah, I told Manny that I was going to pass by tomorrow." Sean said as he looked up at Craig.

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow." Craig said.

…

"So how long is Kelly going to stay here?" Manny asked Emma. They both were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jayden was sleeping in his crib.

"He doesn't know yet. He is waiting for his dad to call him when he needs him at work. Why?" Emma asked curiously as she watched Manny smirk.

"O it nothing." Manny said as she tried to play it off. She let out a small chuckle.

"No. What do you know? I am your best friend so tell me." Emma demanded. She knew that Manny was hiding something from her.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow. Make sure you come solo though." Manny smiled.

"Why solo? What is it?" Emma asked. Millions of ideas were running through her mind as she tried to figure out what the surprise was and more importantly why she had to come by herself.

"You are just going to have to wait." Manny teased her. She was not going to tell her. She wanted her to be surprise when she saw Sean.

"Manny, please you have to tell me. I'm not going to talk to you until you do!" Emma threatened even though she knew she wasn't going to stay mad at Manny for long.

"Em, you cannot stay mad at me for a day." Manny smirked. "And no I'm not telling you. You have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fine." Emma pouted. She could tell that Manny was not going to tell even if she begged for the next five hours. She decided to change the topic to something that she needed to talk about with Manny. It had been bothering her for the past couple of days.

"So did Craig tell you why he came back so late last night?" Emma asked shyly. Craig and Kelly had been staying with them for the past couple of weeks. They both were going to leave soon: Craig had a tour in a couple of months and Kelly had to go back and help his father with his store.

"He said that he had to prepare something for his tour. He is not cheating on me, Em." Manny replied knowing what Emma was thinking. She had the same thoughts running through her mind last night. She decided to believe him when he told her that morning at he was busy with the tour preparations even though she still had her doubts.

"Manny, he has been coming back late the last couple of nights. I just don't want you to get hurt." Emma said sincerely. She didn't trust Craig. He had hurt Manny so many times that why she didn't believe this time would be different. She didn't want to see Manny get her heart broken again.

"I won't." She hoped.

...

Jay walked into his apartment after spending sometime at the bar with Sean and Spinner. He found his girlfriend sitting on the couch watching TV as he threw his jacket on chair.

"Hey babe, I am going to bed," He said as he went straight to his room without even looking at his girlfriend. Amy watched as he walked straight to his room. She was concerned about him. He looked upset. She thought he would have come home happy after he got to see his best friend who he had not seen for a year. She heard him slam the door behind him. She got up from the couch and followed him to his room to see what was wrong.

Amy found him lying on the bed with his arm over his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong. Is everything ok with Sean?" She said softly as she walked toward him.

"Yeah, he is fine." Jay replied.

"So why do you look so upset?" She lied down next to him. She laid her head on his chest and placed her arm around his waist.

"I just had a rough day." He said as he removed his arm that was covering his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about?" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"No." He responded. He turned his head toward the window as looking out to the sky.

"I know what will make you better." She started kissing his neck.

Jay laid there as he continued to look out the window as thoughts ran through his mind. _**How could she go back out with him? After everything he put she through she went back to him. After he got her pregnant, cheated on her, and chose cocaine over her, she still decided to go back out with him. I make one stupid mistake and now she wouldn't even pick up her phone. I guess maybe she was always meant to be with him. She probably never cared about me or even loved me. Then why can't I let her go? It obvious she has. I have a girlfriend that loves me but yet I cannot let her go. I have to let her go. **_

He looked over and smiled at his girlfriend. He knew she would always be there for him.

"I love you." Amy said sweetly.

"I love you too." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

This chapter is setting up the next couple of chapters. So what do you think? What going to happen at the party? How will Emma react to seeing Sean? Until next time! **Please Please REVIEW!!!! **


	5. Chapter 4: A Day Full of Surprises

**AN: First, I want to thank everyone that reviewed and read my story**!! **I really appreciate it!!** Next, I want to say that I'm so so so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school and work. So since I have not updated in a while, I will give you a longer chapter and I will try to add another chapter sometime this week to make up for the long wait. **Please Read and REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 4: A Day Full of Surprises

10:00 AM

That was the time Sean read on his alarm clock. He had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to go to Manny's to see her but more importantly to see Emma. Since the day he found out that he was coming back he couldn't wait to see her. He felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought of her. The great memories of them together replayed in his head as he got ready. Thirty minutes later, he was ready out the door.

Meanwhile over at Manny's, Manny was getting breakfast ready for Jayden. Craig was the in the living room playing on his guitar as he tried to come up with a new song. Emma went for a walk like she did everyday she had gotten back and Kelly had to go see his father for a couple of days.

"Hey baby, you ready for breakfast." Manny said as she kissed Jayden's head while he sat in his highchair playing with his toy blocks.

"Here you go, baby!" She said sweetly as she sat down in front of him and starting feeding him.

About ten minutes later, Manny heard the door bell ring. "Craig, can you get that?" She yelled as she continued feeding Jayden. Craig got up and went to open the door. "That must be your uncle Sean." She said sweetly as she watched Jayden eat.

"Sean, hey come on in. Manny is in the kitchen." He told him as he let in and closed the door behind them. Sean looked around Manny's new house as he followed Craig to the kitchen. He noticed photographs of Emma and Manny and a baby boy that he didn't recognized. He looked at one of the photographs of Manny and the baby boy and he noticed some similarities between them but didn't make much of it until he walked in to the kitchen and saw Manny feeding the same baby.

"Manny! How have you been?" Sean said as he walked over to her.

Manny turned around and smile. She got up and gave him a hug. "Sean, I am so happy you are back. We have missed you!" She said excitedly as she pulled away from the hug to look at him. "You look great!" She told him.

"Thanks, I miss you guys too." Sean said as he stared at the Jayden who was sitting in his highchair playing with his toy blocks and babbling. He smiled as he watched Jayden threw one of the blocks on to the floor and then started laughing.

"Manny, is he yours?" Sean asked. He was surprise that no one had told him.

"Yeah, he is my son. His name is Jayden." Manny said proudly as she rubbed Jayden's back and then bent down to grabbed the block that Jayden had thrown on the floor.

Sean continued to stare at Jayden.Jayden had brown eyes like his mother and short dark brown hair. The people that knew who is Jayden's father would always said that he looked exactly like his dad exact for his eyes. Jayden was wearing a shirt that read, "_Mommy's little mechanic,"_ which Manny had brought for him.

"Manny, who is the father?" Sean asked curiously as Jayden reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure it out. Sean looked at Craig and then at Jayden to see any similarities between them.

Manny got nervous when she heard him.

"It's…" Manny started to say but was cut off by Craig.

"I'm the father." Craig said as he came up from behind. Manny was startled. She had never heard Craig ever claim Jayden has his son. She made a mental note to ask him why he told Sean that Jayden was his son later on when it is just them to. Manny didn't say anything. She just looked down at the table.

"Congratulations on the baby boy. He is adorable." Sean said.

"Thanks, Sean. So how long you back for?" Manny asked as she tried to play off the awkwardness she felt at that moment. She got Jayden out of his high chair and started burping him.

"I'm...." Sean was about to say before he noticed who was standing in the kitchen. Emma stood there wide eye. She thought she was dreaming. It couldn't be, she thought. No that cannot be Sean in here, she tried to convince herself.

"Sean?" Emma said as she couldn't believe who was in the kitchen.

"Emma." Sean said as he looked at her. She looked even more beautiful, he thought. He went up to her and hugged her warmly. He could smell the vanilla scent of her hair spray that he loved. He didn't want to let go and then either did Emma. She could feel all her old feelings for him coming back as she was in his arms.

Manny watched happily as they hugged.

"When did you come back?" Emma asked as she pulled away slowly from the hug. She looked at him and saw that he was as handsome as he always was.

"I just came back yesterday." Sean told her.

"Did you know?" She asked Manny who looked on happily as she finished burping Jayden.

"Yeah. Surprise!" Manny said with a cheesy smile.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Sean suggest as it had gotten silent for a couple of minutes.

"I think I'm going to have to pass. It looks like my little man is about to pass out. But you two should catch up. We can talk later." She said as she rubbed Jayden's back as he slowly started falling asleep on her shoulder.

"So what do you say, Em?" Sean asked shyly. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous being next to her but he was and so was Emma.

"Um. Yeah sure let's go." Emma said after a bit of hesitation.

…

Sean and Emma decided to go to the Dot to get catch up as well as get something to eat.

"So, how was the army?" Emma asked as they sat down.

"Hey, Emma! What would guys like to drink?" Holly J asked as she came to the table to give them the menu.

"Hey, Holly J! I will have water." Emma said.

"Coke please." Sean said politely.

"Ok, I will be back with your drinks." Holly J said.

"The army was a life changing experience." Sean told her.

Holly J had come back to give them their drinks and to take their order. After she had left it got silent between the two of them neither one knowing what to say.

"Sean, I have a boyfriend." Emma said got of the blue. She didn't want to give him false hope and at the same time she didn't want get sucked back into all their drama. She had just gotten over him and she had found someone that made her happy.

"I know. I meet him yesterday." Sean informed her.

"What? Where?" Emma asked surprised but at the same time a bit nervous.

"Yesterday, I was here with Jay and Spinner when Craig and Kelly came over and sat with us." Sean told her.

"That must have been interesting. Ex-boyfriend talking to current boyfriends." Emma said with a chuckle. Even Sean started laughing.

"Yeah, you can definitely say that. Jay and Craig got into a fight over Manny." Sean told her. He looked at her face. "Not surprising?" He asked.

"Not really. I kind of figured that would happen when they saw each other. I had a feeling that Jay wasn't over Manny. He was so in love with her." Emma said as their food arrived.

"I never expected Jay and Manny to be together. I couldn't believe it when you told me in the letters."

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either when she told me that they were going out. But like I told you, Jay was really in love with her and so was Manny. They just fall in love and then got fake engaged and then got engaged for real." Emma informed him.

"Wow. You miss a lot in one year. Who would have thought Jay Hogart would ever fall in love?" Sean told her.

"Exactly, he actually changed into a good guy and he treated her very well until he chose to lie to her and break and enter into a pawn shop to get his ring back. Typical Jay."

"I heard Craig say something about that. What is that all about?"

"Basically the ring was his mother's who passed away when he was younger and he give it to Manny who sold it to the pawn broker so she could get tickets to go to Malta to visit his parent which turned out didn't live there and then he stole the ring back because it was the only thing he had from his mother. He told her a lie about how he got it back but she found out and dumped him and yeah that basically it." She said with a chuckle. She was tired of telling the same story over and over again.

"Wow," was all Sean could say.

After it had gone silent for a couple of minutes, Sean decided to speak up.

"So Jayden, huh. Why didn't you two ever tell me about him?" Sean asked her.

"Umm. I guessed we wanted it to be a surprise." Emma told him. She didn't know what to say. The real reason they didn't tell him was because they were worried that he would tell Jay if he knew.

"So how old is Jayden?" Sean asked.

"He is six months now. Isn't he adorable? I love him." Emma said proudly.

"Yeah he is. He looks like Manny." He said.

"Did Craig mention anything about Jayden while all of you guys talked?" Emma said curiously.

Sean raised an eyebrow, "No. why?" he asked.

"No reason." She said in a calm voice as she looked at anything that wasn't Sean's face. If there was one thing Emma was bad at, it was lying to Sean and Manny.

"No, there is a reason because you cannot look at my face. Tell me!" He demanded.

"There is no reason!" She said as she looked at him.

"You do know you are horrible at lying to me." He said with a laugh.

"Fine, I will tell you but you have to promise me you will not tell anyone. And I mean no one." She said. She knew Manny was going to kill her but she couldn't keep anything way from Sean.

"Promise." He said as he moved closer to the table.

She took a deep breath. "Fine it is about Jayden."

She looked over that Sean and noticed that he had a look on his face that knew what she was going to say.

"Craig isn't Jayden's father?" Sean asked. He had the feeling that he was right because he remember the looked on Manny's face when Craig said that Jayden was his son. It was if she was surprised that Craig had said that. When Emma just nodded her head, he had a pretty good idea of who could be the father.

"That means that Jay is his father?" He asked apprehensively.

Emma simply just nodded as she watched his reaction. Now it was all making sense to him. He understood why Spinner had cutoff Kelly at the Dot yesterday and why Manny looked uncomfortable when Craig told him that he was Jayden's father and why they didn't mention anything about Jayden in the letters.

"Sean, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone especially Jay." Emma begged.

Sean stared at her with disbelief.

"But he is the father." He said.

"I know and I tell her almost every day to tell him but she doesn't listen." Emma said. She looked over at Sean and saw that he was deep in his thoughts. "Sean, are you listening to me?" She asked

"I have an idea on how we can get her to tell him." Sean said.

"Tell me." Emma said eagerly.

….

After spending practically the whole afternoon together, Sean and Emma arrived at Manny's at around 5 pm.

"Hey Manny." Emma said softly as they walked into the living room where Jayden was asleep in Manny's arms.

"Hey, how was your day?" Manny asked as Emma and Sean sat down on the couch.

"I think it went great." Sean said as he looked over at Emma who was blushing.

"It looks like the little guy is sound asleep." Sean said as he looked over at Jayden.

"Yeah, he just passed out a couple of minutes ago." She said softly.

"Manny, I will take Jayden to his crib. You can catch up with Sean." Emma said as she got up and walked over to Manny.

"Ok." Manny said.

"_Tell him the truth about Jayden." _Emma whisper into Manny's ear as Manny handed Jayden over to Emma. Sean waited until Emma entered the room so he could ask Manny.

"So… ok I just have to ask Manny, is Craig really his father?" Sean asked as he sat on the couch with her.

Manny looked at him debating whether or not to tell him the truth. He was Jay's best friend so he will probably tell him but part of her felt that she could trust me. They had gotten to know each other over the past couples of years and she felt he was a trustworthy person.

"Yeah, Craig is the father. Why?" Manny reassured him.

"So why did you looked surprised when Craig said Jayden was his son?" Sean asked. Being with Emma for all those years he got to know Manny better and he could tell something was up.

Manny looked him in the face. "Yeah, Craig is his father. What did Emma tell you?" Manny asked.

"Come on, Manny. I thought we are good friends. I told you I still have feeling for Emma in those letters I wrote to you" He said.

"We are and she told you didn't she?" Manny asked. She was a bit upset with Emma at the moment because Emma had promise she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Maybe. So I will ask you again. Is Craig really his father?" Sean asked.

"No." Manny said as she hung her head.

"Jay is the father?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Was all Manny could say.

"I am guessing he doesn't know because he never mentions Jayden before." Sean said surprised that Manny would have keep something this big a secret from Jay.

Manny just nodded as she looked away from him. Manny knew what was Sean was going to say next. It happened with Spinner, Jane, Emma, her parents and now Sean. The whole "_you need to tell him. He is the father,"_ speech.

"Manny, you have to tell him. Jayden is his son and he should know that." Sean argued.

"I am going to tell him, Sean. I just haven't seen him to tell him. Just please don't tell him. I should be the one to tell him when I am ready" Manny asked of him. She knew she was wrong for not telling Jay about his son but she just didn't know how.

"I don't know Manny, Jayden is his son. Plus Jay is my best friend, how do you want to keep a secret like this from him? Will you promise me you will tell him next time you see him?" Sean asked. Now he was regretting he even asked them if Jay was the father. How am I going to keep a big secret like this from him? Sean thought.

"Ok I promise you I will tell him next time I see him. But _**promise me you won't tell him**_?"Manny asked nervous.

Sean looked at her as he was torn on what to do. Part of him agreed that she should be the one to tell and the other part of him told him that Jay was his best friend and that he need to know as soon as possible about his son.

Luckily for Sean, Emma had just come back.

"So?" Emma asked as she sat on the other couch in the living room.

"I told him but you already had told him, right?" Manny said angrily as she continued looking at him trying to read what way he was leaning towards.

"Yeah, I am sorry, Manny. Are you mad at me?" Emma asked.

"Depends if Sean promises me that he is not going to tell Jay or any one for that matter?" She said sternly.

"Manny, I was telling Emma that you two should come over to the apartment tomorrow." Sean said as he tried to change the subject.

"Only if you promise me you won't tell him." Manny propositioned.

"Ok." Sean said as convincing as he could because he wasn't sure if he could keep the secret for that long.

"Well, I have to go but I hope to see both of you tomorrow." He said as he got up for the couch.

"Ok, bye Sean." Both the girl said at the same time. He gave them each a hug and then left. As he walked towards his car, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had just learned. _I have to tell him. He is my best friend. But I promise Manny that I wouldn't tell him. _

Once Sean got to his car, he pulled out his phone and decided to dial Jay's number.

"Cameron, what's up?" Jay said as he picked up his phone.

Sean took in a deep breath. "Hey man, do…."

* * *

Will Sean tell him? What do Sean and Emma have planned? And finally the moment you all are have been waiting for in next chapter: Jay and Manny finally see each other after a year.

**Please REVIEW! More Reviews, Quicker Update!**


End file.
